The Bad Girls Club Season 1 Honolulu , Hawaii Wiki
The Bad Girls Club Season 1 Honolulu , Hawaii The Bad Girls Club Season 1 Honolulu , Hawaii The Duration Of Cast Episodes Episode 1 "Bad Never Looked So Good" 3/7/13 The First Ever Set Of Seven Brand New Bad Girls Enter The Bad Girls Club ! They Take on Everything Honolulu,Hawaii Has to Offer,But When Addison get's to Drunk all the Girls to Offended by her Antics.This leads Addison into a Horrible Fight with Kira,For After this Brutal Fight Addison Ultimatley Leaves The Bad Girls Club on Her First Night there ! When Everything is Said And Done,The Other Roommates Began to Strongly Dislike Kira,For They Start to Ignore Her ! However Ava,Chloe,Sierra,Eloise,And Iris Have a Terrfic Time in Honolulu,Hawaii ! Episode 2 "The Brutal Confrontation" 3/14/13 After A Fantastic First Night Sierra Confronts Kira About Her Bullying Addison into Going Home Extremley Early ! When Kira Doesn't what Sierra is Saying the Arguement gets Very Bad,And Sierra throws A Hard Punch at Kira ! Secruity Quickly Breaks the Fight up,But Kira is Left with A Big Knot on her Face causing her to Be Very Upset.Kira Soon Questions If She should Leave The Bad Girls Club Due to her Very Bad Descions,However The Other Five Girls Go Out to have a Great Time ! Episode 3 "The New Girl" 3/21/13 After All The Fighting A Breath Of Fresh Air is Welcomed Into The Bad Girls Club When a Sexy New Girl,Suri Joins the Cast,For She Brings A Great Time to The Bad Girls Club ! However Strong Alliances Start to Form with Ava,Chloe,And Sierra.Meanwhile Another Alliance with Iris And Kira Starts to Form,And Suri And Eloisde Soon Become New BFF's.After things Seem to be Going Great Trouble Starts as the Other Five Girls Don't like Iris And Kiras Alliance At All ! When this Happens A Big Arguement Takes Place Between Ava,Chloe,And Sierra Against Iris And Kira ! Episode 4 "A Crumbled Friendship" 3/28/13 When Strong Alliances Are Formed Iris And Kira's Alliance Doesn't seem to Fit in,For They Get into A Heated Arguement at The Club About a Guy ! When They Get Home,Kira Packs all Of Iris's things,However,All of the Sudden Iris Runs to Kira,And She Beats Her up ! Secruity Trys Hard to Break the Fight Up,But Iris Wont Budge.After the Fight is Over Kira walks Off with Blood on Her Face And Bruises ! After this Horrible Fight Kira is Very Distraught,For She Permantley Leaves The Bad Girls Club ! However the Other Five Girls Except Iris are Given an Option to Kick Kira Out of the House Since Kira Choose to Permantley Leave The Bad Girls Club ! When Everyone Votes On Kicking Her Out of the House,Ava,Chloe,And Sierra Choose to Kick Her Out ! However Eloise And Suri Give her One More Chance,But In The Long Run Iris Is Kicked Out By Her Roommates ! Iris Soon Permantley Leaves The Bad Girls Club ! Episode 5 "The New Girls" 4/4/13 When Two Sexy New Girls Enter The Bad Girls Club As BFF's things Get a Little to Insane,For They Start A Lot of Drama with Eloise And Suri.However When Sierra Doesn't like this She Confronts Nyla And Taya,But Things Only get Much more Horrible ! Sierra Throws A Punch at Nyla,And Nyla Throws A Punch Back ! The Two Get into A Horrible Fist Fight,But Secruity Quickly Breaks it Up ! After this,Sierra Soon Takes On Taya One On One,But She Pushes Taya Down the Stairs of The Bad Girls Club Mansion ! After this Taya Only gets Back Up to Get into A Brutal Fist Fight With Sierra,Secruity Quickly Breaks It Up,For After This Nyla And Taya Are Taken to A Hotel to Cool Off ! Meanwhile Ava,Chloe,Sierra,Eloise,And Suri Form a Strong Alliance Back at The Bad Girls Club ! Episode 6 "The Big Bang" 4/11/13 When Nyla And Taya Return from the Hotel Eloise's Plan to Go Out with a Big Bang takes Action,For She Plans to Beat Nyla And Taya Up at the Same Time ! All of the Sudden Nyla And Taya Return Home,And Eloise Sprays them with Pepper Spray ! She Then Punches And Kicks them Non-Stop,But Secruity Breaks It Up As Fast As Possible ! After this Horrible Insane Fight Eloise is Removed From The Bad Girls Club,And She Say's Her Goodbyes ! Episode 7 "Go Home" 4/18/13 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse